Maleficent/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Maleficent in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Sleeping Beauty sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-661.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-693.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-699.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg Maleficent got surprised - KMP.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-769.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg|"I too shall bestow a gift on the child." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|"Listen well, all of you!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-421.jpg|"Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindel of a spinning wheel and DIE!!!" Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent laughs Aurora-Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-1003813_477_320.jpg|Maleficent commanding Aurora to touch the spindle Quotemaleficent.jpg|"''You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat ME?! Me, the mistress of ALL EVIL!" sleepingbeautymaleficent.jpg 20100715043244!Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Prince Philip Maleficent and Diablo.jpg|Maleficent and her raven Diablo sleepingbeauty_1022.jpg|Maleficent defeated, stabbed by the Sword of Truth by Prince Phillip Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's Death Maleficent's Facial Expression 3 - kmp.PNG Stand Back you fools - Maleficent - kmp.PNG Maleficent's fIRE - kmp.PNG Maleficent ironic smile - kmp.PNG I'd best be on my way 2 - KMP .PNG Maleficent laughing ironicaly - kmp.PNG Maleficent SIDE VIEW2 - kmp .png I'd best be on my way - KMP .png Maleficent_stare.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1686.jpg|"And what about the town, the forest, the mountains?" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1718.jpg|"Cradle!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1726.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1739.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.jpg|"FOOLS!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1775.jpg|Maleficent attacks her goons sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg|"Search for a maid of sixteen..." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1845.jpg|"With hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6645.jpg|"This is a pleasant surprise..." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg|"I set my trap for a peasant and Lo! I catch a prince!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7065.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7093.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7096.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7103.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7227.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7408.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7788.jpg|"SILENCE!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7793.jpg|"You tell those fools too..." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg|Horrified of what has happened to her pet sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7799.jpg|Spots Phillip escaping sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7843.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7860.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7872.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7989.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-849.jpg|"Stand back your fools!" Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7426.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7428.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7433.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7448.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|"For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1661.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1666.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg|"Oh they're hopeless..." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg|"A disgrace to the forces of evil." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1811.jpg|Sadly rests at her thrown Tumblr_n6gswderr11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Here's your precious princess.jpg|"Well here's your precious princess!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5873.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5886.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7223.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.jpg Tumblr_mbj7bxHOEh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png ''Maleficent Maleficent_film_Still_003.jpg|Trailer Still Maleficent new still.jpg Maleficent and Diablo Live Action.jpg|"I too shall bestow a gift on the child." Maleficent in the dark.jpg Maleficent (3).png Maleficent (2).png Maleficent2TheClassicMaleficentPose.png|Maleficent casting her curse Maleficent1NoteTheSpinningWheelAtFarRight.png Maleficent-(2014)-6.png|"How wonderful" Maleficent-(2014)-5.png|Maleficent gains her staff Maleficent-(2014)-4.png Maleficent-(2014)-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-1.png Maleficent-(2014)-8.png Maleficent-(2014)-9.jpg Maleficent on throne.png Maleficent casts a spell.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent near the battlefield.png Maleficent-(2014)-33.png Maleficent-(2014)-32.png Maleficent-(2014)-25.png Maleficent-(2014)-18.png Maleficent-(2014)-17.png Maleficent-(2014)-16.png Maleficent-(2014)-14.png Maleficent-(2014)-13.png|"Well, well." Maleficent-(2014)-12.png Maleficent-(2014)-11.png|Maleficent's shadow Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent Screenshots.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-48.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-46.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent-(2014)-54.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-59.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-60.png|Maleficent flying Maleficent-(2014)-66.png Maleficent-(2014)-65.png|Maleficent with wings Maleficent-(2014)-64.png Maleficent-(2014)-63.png Maleficent-(2014)-62.png Maleficent-(2014)-61.png Maleficent-(2014)-68.JPG|Maleficent with Diaval Maleficent Screenshots 2.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-73.png Maleficent-(2014)-71.png|"Before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday. she will prick her on a spindle of a spinning wheel and SHE WILL FALL INTO A SLEEP LIKE DEATH!" Maleficent-(2014)-70.png Maleficent at the side.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-84.png Maleficent-(2014)-91.jpg|Sadden over the loss of her wings Maleficent-(2014)-93.png Maleficent-(2014)-92.png Maleficent-(2014)-96.png Maleficent-(2014)-97.png|"Its so ugly, could almost feel sorry for it." Maleficent-(2014)-115.png Maleficent-(2014)-112.png Maleficent-(2014)-111.png Maleficent-(2014)-107.png Maleficent-(2014)-106.png Maleficent Screenshots 6.png Maleficent Screenshots 7.png Maleficent-(2014)-119.png|"Oh dear..." Aurora and Faries.jpg Aurora and Mythical Creatures.jpg Maleficent looks up.jpg Maleficient casting her curse.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-147.png Maleficent-(2014)-145.png Maleficent-(2014)-144.png Maleficent-(2014)-143.png Maleficent-(2014)-142.png Maleficent-(2014)-141.png Maleficent-(2014)-140.png Maleficent-(2014)-139.png Maleficent-(2014)-176.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-175.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-171.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-167.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-166.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-165.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-1017.png Maleficent-(2014)-1014.png Maleficent-(2014)-1012.png Maleficent-(2014)-1011.png Maleficent-(2014)-1010.png Maleficent-(2014)-1008.png Maleficent-(2014)-1007.png Maleficent-(2014)-1006.png Maleficent-(2014)-1005.png Maleficent-(2014)-1004.png Maleficent-(2014)-1003.png Maleficent-(2014)-1001.png Maleficent-(2014)-199.png Diaval-as-a-Horse.png|Maleficent riding Diaval in horse form Maleficent-(2014)-204.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-203.png Maleficent-(2014)-230.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-229.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-225.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-224.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-219.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-214.jpg|Younger Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-241.png Maleficent-(2014)-240.png Maleficent-(2014)-238.png Maleficent-(2014)-237.png|"Listen well all of you!" Maleficent-(2014)-236.png Maleficent-(2014)-235.png Maleficent-(2014)-249.png Maleficent-(2014)-247.png Maleficent-(2014)-243.png Maleficent-(2014)-242.png Maleficent-(2014)-251.png Maleficent-(2014)-262.png Maleficent-(2014)-261.png Maleficent-(2014)-259.png Maleficent-(2014)-257.png Maleficent-(2014)-256.png Maleficent-(2014)-254.png Maleficent-(2014)-266.png Maleficent-(2014)-263.png Maleficent-(2014)-270.png Maleficent-(2014)-284.png Maleficent-(2014)-279.png Maleficent-(2014)-278.png Maleficent-(2014)-277.png Maleficent-(2014)-276.png Maleficent-(2014)-275.png Maleficent-(2014)-274.png Maleficent-(2014)-296.png Maleficent-(2014)-294.png Maleficent-(2014)-291.png Maleficent-(2014)-290.png Maleficent-(2014)-288.png Maleficent-(2014)-285.png Maleficent-(2014)-289.png Maleficent-(2014)-304.png Maleficent-(2014)-303.png Maleficent-(2014)-302.png Maleficent-(2014)-300.png Maleficent-(2014)-299.png Maleficent-(2014)-316.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-315.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-314.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-310.jpg C'est Le Rencontre Le Mourir Kongs - Tout le Fois (Malefique).png Maleficent-(2014)-326.png Maleficent-(2014)-323.png Maleficent-(2014)-322.png Maleficent-(2014)-319.png Maleficent-(2014)-332.jpg|Maleficent as a child Malefica_(Facebook_Villana_de_Mundo)_-_de_Pelicula_Youtube_WaltDisneyStudios_ES.png Maleficent-(2014)-337.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-338.png|Trying to scare the baby Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-349.png|"A grand celebration for a baby." Maleficent-(2014)-348.png Maleficent-(2014)-347.png Maleficent-(2014)-346.png Maleficent-(2014)-344.png Maleficent-(2014)-343.png Maleficent-(2014)-342.png Maleficent-(2014)-341.png|Waiting for Diaval. Maleficent-(2014)-345.png Maleficent-(2014)-351.jpg Maleficent-movie-224.jpg|Maleficent regains her wings Maleficent-(2014)-352.jpg|Surrounded Maleficent-(2014)-356.png Maleficent-(2014)-360.png Maleficent-(2014)-359.png Maleficent-(2014)-358.png Maleficent-(2014)-357.png Maleficent-(2014)-364.png Maleficent-(2014)-363.png Maleficent-(2014)-362.png Maleficent-(2014)-361.png Maleficent-(2014)-367.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-366.png Maleficent-(2014)-365.png|Maleficent tries to remove the curse Maleficent-(2014)-373.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-370.jpg Maleficent_Screenshots_8.jpg Maleficent-kisses-Aurora.png|Maleficent kisses the sleeping Aurora on the forehead Maleficent-and-the-kings.jpg|Stefan: "Maleficent, please don't do this. I'm begging you." Maleficent-eyes.jpg Maleficent 8581.png Maleficent 2195.png StefanMaleficent.png MaleficentvsKingHenry.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-1.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-3.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-4.png|Maleficent receives an unexpected hug from Aurora True-Love's-Kiss-2.png True-Love's-Kiss-3.png Queen-Aurora-1.png Queen-Aurora-2.png|"You have your Queen!" Queen-Aurora-3.png Descendants Descendants.jpg|Maleficent with her daughter Mal Television House of Mouse 133287981915671.png|Maleficent in House of Mouse MandH.jpg|Maleficent and Hades image_0086.jpg|Maleficent in ''Mickeys House of Villains Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png|Maleficent in her dragon with Mushu, Elliot the Dragon, Madam Mim in her dragon form, and The Reluctant Dragon Dragon Maleficent with Chernabog in Mickey's House of Villains.png|Maleficent in her dragon form with Chernabog. Not a macth made in heaven.jpg Jafar burned.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Algunos Dibus público HoM.png HookMaleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Captain Hook in House of Mouse Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Maleficent&Hades.png ChernabogMaléfica&Lobo HoV.png Hades&Maléfica.png Maléfica dragón HoM.png Maléfica&Diablo HOM.png AlgunosVillanos HoM.png Sombrerero&Maléfica.png Chernabog&DragonMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-House of Villains.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent04.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent03.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent02.jpg Mery in House of Mouse.jpg Halloween-With-Hades.png Halloween-with-Hades-1.png|"You Fools!" Halloween-with-Hades-2.png Halloween-with-Hades-3.png Halloween-with-Hades-5.png|Maleficent knocks Hades on the head Halloween-with-Hades-6.png Halloween-with-Hades-7.png Halloween-with-Hades-8.png Halloween-with-Hades-10.png|Maleficent knocks Hook on the head Halloween-with-Hades-9.png ''Once Upon a Time'' MaleficentOUaT3.png|Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent MaleficentOUaT1.png|Maleficent in her dragon form MaleficentOUaT2.png|Maleficent's ghost appears before Captain Hook. Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries